


fallin' all in you

by cantonese



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Slow Burn, Whipped culture, lowkey tryna improve my artistic writing but highkey failing, weak jab at comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantonese/pseuds/cantonese
Summary: a collection of short writings showcasing how hangyul rose to his peak whipped behaviour.





	fallin' all in you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hangyul meets seungyoun.

the way they met was simply orthodox fiction brought to live. hangyul had gone out to the clubs with his friends the night he met seungyoun, the most ethereal being ever. or so, hangyul thinks.

to hangyul, watching someone dance so confidently alone in a club where people either came with their friends or significant other was a fascinatingly new thing. and seungyoun was damn hot. the latter had been losing himself in the music with those sharp hip sways and graceful limbs. (sorry, he just doesn't have better words to describe people dancing.) 

he'd gone up to him with new-found courage, probably because his friends had already hit someone up and disappeared into the crowd that nudged against his ego to just get into the game, "eyes closed, head first, can't lose."

"hey," was what it took to cause the glittery eyeshadows to crack open, revealing the dark brown orbs of the stranger male which reflected the crazy lights in the club.

the male had a slightly smug, borderline sultry look on his face when he spoke with a smile that spread toxic through hangyul's veins.

"hey," hangyul's fingertips quivered at that, his confidence forming an inverted parabola and skyrocketing down to the negatives. after a moment of silence from him, the stranger smoothly picked up the signals and came closer, smiling cheekily as he spoke.

"cat got your tongue? wanna dance?" 

hangyul soundlessly nodded at the taller male, letting him get both of them into the rhythm. by the time he was getting tired, seungyoun had already held his hand and took him along to the bar. they'd ordered themselves some drinks and they sat together, facing each other.

"i'm seungyoun," the stranger said with a kind smile after taking a sip from his cocktail. hangyul didn't really pay attention to the weird concoction he'd gotten for himself, too busy drinking in the beauty that is the man sitting across him.

"seungyoun. i'm hangyul," seungyoun's eyes twinkled a little when he hears the smaller male's timid voice calling his name over the loud club music.

"i've never seen a face like yours around here. what brings you here?"

"terrible choice of friends. they literally left me here with a stranger and pulled a disappearance."

"well, it happens sometimes. but i'll keep you company while you wait for your friends."

"you will?"

"yeah."

and a few minutes of talking later, hangyul found seungyoun leaning in closer and closer, before he did them both a favor and closed the gap between them.

they didn't go any further than harmless making-out and chaste touches, but the both of them went on each other's way feeling as intoxicated as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/daehanmingyu)


End file.
